


The Kiss (JuleRose Oneshot)

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also Alix is there, Also zombies(?) happen, Awkward things happen on a bus, Chloé Bourgeois Causes an Akuma, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Im not sure if this is fluff, It's Miraculous Ladybug what did you expect, Julerose - Freeform, Poor forever alone Alix, Useless Lesbians, Youll find love someday child, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: A Oneshot based off of my favorite moment from the ‘Zombie’ episode.While everyone else was freaking out about Chloe being a better person, Chloe’s mother, and Marinette almost being Akumatized, I was screaming ‘MY GAYBIES KISSED B L E S S’ into the sun and making  the head cannon that they started making out like Ivan and Mylene. So yeah, this is a Oneshot based off of Rose kissing Juleka after being turned into a ‘Love Zombie’ in the bus. (Also am I the only one that got serious ‘The Joy’ from TAWOG vibes from this episode? No? Just me? Kaaaay)





	The Kiss (JuleRose Oneshot)

**(Juleka’s P.O.V)**

     “ROSE!” I screamed as I watched my best friend struggle to carry that brat to the bus. One of the zombies had grabbed her leg and was stopping her from moving. Thankfully my scream seemed to alert Ladybug and Cat Noir so Rose was quickly out of harm's way, thank god…

I suppressed the urge to run over when she was safely on the bus. She was shaking, and I don't blame her…

“Jule’...” Rose whispers, looking up at me with her large eyes filled with fear and her entire body shaking.

     “Shh, c’mere.” I take her by the hand gently and led her to sit away from the others, in the back, and sat with her. I can hear the muffled groans from the ‘zombies’ outside, all of them mumbling either ‘kiss’ or ‘kissy-poo’. The sound is pretty unnerving… All these people are mindless monsters now… I feel my mood drop even further when I think about the others that we've already lost to this, this… Thing!

     ‘We- ...I, almost lost _her_ …’ I look down at Rose as I feel the bus lurch a lot, hearing the faint squabbles of the two superheroes. However I feel a smile tug at my lips at the reminder of them. We're all safe, _Rose_ is safe. They'll save us all, like they always do.

     The blondes small whimpers pull me out of my thoughts. She's shaking, her hands resting in her lap. My smile disappears. I've always worried about how all these Akuma attacks have been impacting her, she tries to be positive and put on a brave front but I know it scares her. She’s strong, but strong doesn't mean invincible. I slowly reach my arm out, draping it over her shoulders and pulling her closer. She glances up at me with a bit of shock at first, then smiles weakly, nestling further into my side and lacing her fingers with mine. I give the most reassuring smile I can muster, gently taking her other hand in her lap, running my thumb over the top of it in a comforting way. I could hear her letting out a little sigh of content despite her trembling, bringing a smile to my face. After all the girl in my arms has done for me, this is the least I could do for her. I face Forwards, sweeping my eyes over everyone, making sure they're all okay too. Thankfully, I don't see any kiss marks on any of them or any injuries. Rose might always be my top priority when stuff like this happens, but I care a lot about everyone else too. ...Except for Chloe that is. I try not to scowl when my eyes land on the brat that caused all of this, LIKE ALMOST EVERY OTHER TIME. The same person that's hurt almost everyone else on this bus and the people we had to leave behind that were already hurt by this Akuma- ...Stop it, me, Ladybug and Cat Noir _will_ save us. They always do.

I suddenly hear Rose start panting softly. Maybe from carrying Chloe earlier…? I look down at her to see what's wrong only to freeze.

     She's staring at me. Her eyes aren't blue anymore, they're a deep violet. Both of these things are a little alarming, but that's not why I'm frozen on the spot with blood rushing to my cheeks.

     Her face is no more than a centimeter away from mine. I can feel her breath, her nose brushing mine, her hand on mine holding on tightly as her other hand takes hold of mine. W-What is she..?!

     I feel my eyes go impossibly wide as I feel her lips press to mine. I can feel my entire body start to tremble as a jolt goes through me. My first kiss, actually. Her lips are so soft… W-WAIT, what kind of things am I thinking?!

     Rose pushes into the kiss much more forcefully, her entire body pressing to mine. My head is swimming, and I don't know if it's the Akuma’s effect or the fact that Rose is acting like this to _me_ of all people.

     Before I even know what's going on, I'm on my back in the seat with Rose in my lap. I let out a yelp at the sudden impact, which quickly jolts me out of the trance caused by Rose’s lips-

Wait.

oh my god

OH MY GOD

     ‘OH MY GOD I JUST KISSED ROSE.’ I scream internally, a hand flying up to cover my mouth in sheer shock. I vaguely register everyone else on the bus freaking out as Rose starts mumbling like the zombies. When I actually pay attention is when Alix rushes to stop Rose from going further, yelling some words of encouragement to Ladybug as she becomes infected too. Everyone leaves the bus, and so Rose and Alix are free. Rose immediately turns around and practically launches herself at me again, and soon I feel Rose showering me with kisses, although thankfully for my rapidly increasing heart rate, none of them are on my lips this time. I see Alix look at me, silent for a few seconds.

“They'll save us all, don't worry.” Alix gives a weaker version of her usual confident smile. I can tell she's scared too, but she's trying.

     “...Yeah. And I'm sure they'll remember how brave you were.” I return the encouraging words the best I can as I feel my thoughts starting to go fuzzy. I can see it in her face that Alix is feeling it too. She turns and slowly trudges out of the bus, almost solemnly. I turn my attention back to the adorable girl in my lap- W-Wait, adorable?! What k-kind of thoughts a-am I having?! W-What's happening?!

     As I feel my body getting warmer, Rose’s kisses get less and less uncomfortable and more natural feeling. Why was I so shocked about this in the first place? It's just love. The world needs more love. I feel the last bits of that stupid fear and worry fade away as I start to return Rose’s affections. And why shouldn't I, I love her after all!

     “Kissy…” I mumble, pulling Rose into my lap, and soon I feel Rose’s lips on mine again, and this time I kiss back. Why didn't I before? She's so soft and I love her so much, why _wouldn't_ I kiss her back? I wrap my arms around her like I have so many times before, holding her closer to me. But this time is so much better than before, because this time I'm finally doing what I've always wanted to do. I keep asking myself why I didn't do it before. Because she could reject me? Because she might not like girls? Because I didn't want to spoil our friendship? Why did that scare me? Rose would never leave me because of that, besides, I love her so much!

 

**(Normal P.O.V)**

 

     Alix had left the bus because she knew she probably didn't want to be there when Ladybug fixed them, considering what had been happening when Juleka was still in control. However when she became aware again, she was exactly where she didn't want to be, on the bus. And even though she couldn't see Juleka and Rose, the sounds she was hearing was enough to tell her that she didn't exactly want to. She could hear the clear sounds of two people making out in the back of the bus. She was about to bolt, but curiosity filled her. Was it actually them? Alix moved all the way back to the bus when she was turned so maybe they had gone somewhere else. She knew she shouldn't intrude regardless, but…

     Alix tip toed over to where she was hearing the sounds, and felt her face turn bright red from secondhand embarrassment. Juleka was currently on her back under Rose and the two were French (heh) kissing, Rose’s fingers entangled in Juleka’s hair.

     The two seemed to snap out of it shortly after Alix, both of them looking at each other in pure shock before Rose squealed and jumped back like Juleka had bit her. Juleka just laid there with her eyes impossibly wide, both of them panting.

Alix watched this with her jaw dropped, then tensed up when they notices her, both of them looking like deer caught in headlights.

“...I..U-Uh… T-Told you they w-would save us!” Alix stuttered out in an attempt to pretend that never even happened.

 

**Unfortunately for all three parties, none of them would be forgetting about _this_ anytime soon...**

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment if you liked it!


End file.
